Yura Yura : Hearts' Grow
by Allie711
Summary: What will happen if two shinobi fell in love with one another but they haven't realized it yet and to make matters worse, thinks that they are just treating one another as brothers and sisters? Surely to create some twist in the story, right? Reviews, pls


**Author's words: **Well, I know that this fanfic will experience an update delay until December probably at its very first chapter, I don't mind. As long as you all keep encouraging me to write with your wanted reviews…Anyway, I'm sorry because this fanfic is _**not**_ a NejiTen fanfic. But since you've opened this, why not read this 'till the end and tell me whether you want me to continue or not. Well, enjoy! (Oh, and if you want to know more specific info about Nakani Haruka, PM me or ask it in review! Honestly, you _want_ to know, because this young kunoichi here has a very interesting life.)

**Disclaimer:** _**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**_

_This is a story about two well-known shinobis, Neji Hyuuga and Nakani Haruka, treating each other like siblings. They have a very close friendship bond that they act as if they're brothers and sisters. But, deep down, they are actually falling for one another. They have not realized it yet. What will happen when they finally realized what is going on? All these time, they had never experience such a sudden fall when they are finally flying like birds, free in the heavens. And they fell hard._

**Yura Yura: Hearts' Grow**

Chapter 1: Yuganda Sora E-The Wavering Skies

I looked at the sky through the window. Even without my Byakugan, I can see the lightning bolt and thunderclaps hidden inside those ominous-looking clouds. I could sense that a heavy downpour is coming. "Too bad it's to rain soon. I was hoping we could train outside today," Lee said after swallowing a spoon of curry rice. "Look, Lee…we're on a day off today. So can we please not talk about missions or training or _springtime of youth_?" Tenten sighed, clearly annoyed. "Oi, Neji…what are you looking at?" Lee asked, trying to peek through the window. "Nothing," I answered coldly. It annoys me the fact that Lee seems to be always keeping watch of what I do. He took me as a rival of his, and I never even agreed. Now he doesn't want to lose out so he keeps bugging me on whatever I do.

"The sky is wavering…it's going to cry again, huh?" Nakani said gently as a loud thunderclap roared. And then she shook her head. "What a spineless crybaby it is," she muttered under her breath. Both Lee and Tenten didn't hear her, but I heard what she said. I smirked, knowing that she is always in a bad mood when it rains. We seldom see her vent her anger or let it out, but she did once, during the Shinobi Expedition when she fought against Naruto. Other than that, she is always calm and collected, but warm towards others. "Naka-chan, you are not going to eat?" Lee eyed her tentatively. "No, I'm not really hungry," Nakani answered half-heartedly, shoving her rice around with her spoon. I found it strange that she ate very little, yet have such strong chakra and stamina. But the source of her additional chakra came from Jyuubi, the ten-tailed dragon. Yes, she is a Jinchuuriki. And her stamina, I suppose she is used to not eating much during her times with Orochimaru and Akatsuki. That is, before she returned back to Konoha.

"Ah, but you have to eat. And you cannot eat just rice. It doesn't complete the supplement a shinobi must have to keep healthy. Here, have some of my curry," Lee suggested, and shared Nakani some of his overly spicy curry. "Umm…a-arigatou, Lee-nii-san…but I am not hungry," Nakani grimaced at the curry, and shoved the plate towards Lee. "For me?" Lee pointed a finger to himself. "Hai. Douzo," Nakani nodded, sighing as Lee gobbled up the curry rice. I drank my green tea, smirking at her behavior.

_**YURA YURA-HEARTS' GROW**_

I stared at the sky from Neji-senpai's window. I hate rain. I sighed once more before drinking my jasmine tea. "What's the matter, Naka-chan? You were staring at Neji," Tenten-nee-chan asked me with a worried look on her face. "No, nothing is wrong. And no, I was not staring at Neji-senpai. I was staring at the sky through the window beside him," I explained. "Oh….," Tenten-nee-chan sound a little disappointed and looked down. I shook my head and smiled._ Konoha sure is different_, I thought.

For one thing, just because Neji-senpai and I are childhood friends, they thought there's a spark. And now, I will admit that since we are closer and spend most of our time with one another, the whole village was starting to predict that love is going to bloom. Higashi-sama even made a ruckus about it, even though I don't really care. For starters, I treat Neji-senpai as my brother and I'm sure he treated me like his sister and comrade, but that was it. And personally, I think Tenten-nee-chan went along with Neji-senpai as lovers better than me. I don't dare to put myself on their league. They are my seniors and I respect them. I do not expect them to treat me like someone special and they do not expect me to do that either. We are just plain teammates that have faith and trust in one another. That is the key for all shinobi's success.

Suddenly, I felt Tenten-nee-chan poking me gently on my arm. "Hai?" I looked up to her, but she was pointing her fork towards Neji. I turned my head to face Neji-senpai. He looked furious. Oh no. I must have not paid attention to my senior and I know that he despise people that ignore his words.

"H-hai, senpai?"

"Why didn't you hear me? You were always paying attention," Neji-senpai's voice sounded calm but concerned. Now that I studied his face, it showed a rather concerned look. Relief washed over me, but all I did was look down and bowed my head deep. I hate being scolded.

"Sumimasen, senpai. Forgive me for not paying attention," I said, still bowing.

_**YURA YURA-HEARTS' GROW**_

I choked. Nakani actually _bowed_ in front of me? She has no right to do that. She has a higher status than I am, but yet she is _bowing_ and _apologizing_ to _me_? This is not right. The last time Hiashi-sama did this was when he told me the truth about my father after my match with Naruto in the Chuunin Examinations. I can still tolerate that, but all she did was drink her tea.

_I must be too hard on her_, I thought.

"P-please don't bow to me,"

Nakani immediately sat down and nodded. She opened her eyes and our eyes met for a while. I had never that noticed her deep dark chocolate brownish-onyx orbs are very dazzling. They reflect me, like looking at a mirror. Lee and Tenten started bickering, but I did not listen. I was too sucked into her eyes. Just looking at it, I felt mesmerized. Her eyes are very soothing indeed. But then she looked back to her tea and sipped it slowly, her pinky finger held up. I can't help but crack a little smile when I saw she's blushing faintly. It's amusing that I also had never noticed how feminine she can be.

_**YURA YURA-HEARTS' GROW**_

I opened my eyes, only to meet with Neji-senpai's eyes. His pale gray-tinted moonlight silver eyes caught my attention for a moment. I remembered the first time I met him when we were just children, his eyes are one of those many reasons I am so curious with him. And then when I came back to Konoha and got assigned to Guy-sensei's team, aside from being shocked that he's in that team, I was mesmerized when I looked into his eyes. But I wasn't that interested in those crystal-clear orbs of his back then.

These eyes of his, I can feel that he went through a lot when I left. Pain, sadness, anger, but also happiness. No, his eyes are more captivating than the silver moon. Indeed, I felt myself staring at my senior's eyes for quite a while until I noticed that Tenten-nee-chan and Lee-nii-san are arguing about something. I did not hear correctly, though. Although I wanted to see deeper into that creamy eyes of his, my instinct told me to stop, so I did. I looked down at my tea and drank it slowly. I heard Neji-senpai chuckled a little which made warmth rising to my cheeks. I peered through the corner of my eye and saw him smiling. I wondered what he thinks and whether he knew what I was thinking.

_**YURA YURA-HEARTS' GROW**_

Strangely enough, it has not rained yet when Lee, Tenten, Nakani and I went out of the café. "We may have a mission tomorrow," I warned. "Yes! And that is why I must find Guy-sensei and train with him today!" Lee shot his hand up. "Well, my father wanted me to accompany him today on a special mission, so I don't know whether I can come tomorrow or not…," Tenten looked disappointed. "I see. I am sure your either your father or you must inform that to the Hokage first, though," I nodded. "Well, then, let's call it a day," Nakani suggested, looking at the sky once more. To be honest, that is not a bad idea. Tenten nodded in agreement and Lee shot up his hand and excused himself to see Guy. "Right. I better get going too. Bye, you two," Tenten waved goodbye and hustled to the opposite way after Lee had left, leaving only me and Nakani alone. "It's getting dark. I'd better walk you home," I suggested.

"No, it's okay, senpai. I can find my way home. Don't worry, I won't get lost," Nakani giggled sweetly. Another thing I had also found out was that her giggle is different from most girls in Konoha. It's not a high-pitched soprano girlish squeal-like giggle, but more captivating and alluring than that. It's soothing. I snapped off my daydream when Nakani shot me a worried look. "What's the matter?" I asked her. "I-it's raining…," she whispered, barely audible. And before I could object, surely enough, the downpour started heavily. What do you expect from someone that has Rinnegan and can see through time?

_**YURA YURA-HEARTS' GROW**_

"You could have warned me sooner," Neji-senpai complained as we ran through Konoha like drenched cats. "Sorry," I mumbled. _The reason why I didn't see it sooner was because you startled me by asking permission to walk me home, which I consider as a joke until I saw your face that's serious, senpai_, I wanted to say, but I don't have enough courage. Really, _walk me home_? _The_ great Neji Hyuuga? I think so not.

I heard Neji-senpai sighed and he muttered, "Never mind. You're always apologizing." Well, I heard that, but instead of commenting what he said, I smirked like the way he used to when he thinks I did something cute. That always got me; but then after I thought about it I realized the word cute there was referring as his sister and not someone _more than just friends_. That made me felt relieved because I really think senpai and Tenten-nee-chan really fit the definition. I can read his eyes to determine what he is thinking, although I am still unsure about that "cute" word over there. But other times his eyes are too cloudy, too misty that I can't see through it.

"Nakani, we need shelter," Neji-senpai said out of the blue. "Shelter? But we are already soaked, senpai. There's no point to—," I coughed and coughed suddenly. Neji-senpai looked concerned, but I ignored him. I forgot that Uncle Nagato had placed a jutsu on me to be able to control rain (although I have not perfected it yet). But to be able to master that jutsu, I have to bear a weakness against the rain that comes from south that only comes every seven years. And after checking the source of the rain with my Rinnegan, to my greatest fear, this is that rain.

_**YURA YURA-HEARTS' GROW**_

Nakani coughed and coughed. I did not know what happened, but her face looked paler. The unearthly glow from her onyx eyes suddenly turned dull, as if there is no life. The rain harder and harder and her slight coughs gradually became harsher coughs. I could not stand there and do nothing as her senior. And then it hit me: this rain is the rain that comes from south every seven years. I remembered she told me her imperfect rain summoning jutsu, but she must bear a certain weakness. And that is this. "Nakani! Quick, my house is near here, follow me. You need shelter as soon as possible," I said, tugging her sleeve and leading her to my house. Much to my surprise, she did not object and followed me obediently. We were at the front porch of the Hyuuga mansion when she started to cough up blood.

I led her to my room, our hands still connected. I have learnt a few medical ninjutsus before, so she should be alright. I laid her down on my bed and rest my palm on her chest to check her heartbeat. Sure enough, it's slowly deteriorating. I rest my other hand on her forehead to check her temperature, which is slowly rising much to my disappointment. Quickly, I activated and sped up some of her vital chakra points to decrease the warmth. After that I used the Hyuuga-style traditional medical ninjutsu I learnt to heal her.

"Better?" I asked after a while. Nakani nodded and smiled weakly. "You're a great senior, senpai," she whispered and if I did not concentrate on my chakra, she would have been dead by the excessive amount of stamina I could have accidentally gave her. I gulped. "Hn," was all I said and I nodded in acknowledgement.

_**YURA YURA-HEARTS' GROW**_

Neji-senpai is a great senior. He would risk almost anything for his comrades. I have to follow his footsteps, just like I had with Itachi. (not the whole 'clan betraying' thing, but his love for his family, especially his younger brother).

A few hours after I had been healed, the rain only got harder and harder. I bit my tongue. I know Aunt Nikoda is away on a mission, but who will take care of Shin? I looked at the pure water that streams down endlessly at Neji-senpai's window. How can something that is so pure, so clean, so crystal-clear bring harm to me?

I looked down and all I could see was fog. I could have tried to use my Rinnegan if I wanted to see more, but that would just bring me to further exhaustion. I thought about my horse. _Poor Shin, he must be lonely at home_, I thought. "Are you worried about something again?" Neji-senpai's voice suddenly appeared right behind me. I was startled and snapped back into reality. And then I sighed. "Neji-senpai…..," I looked at him square in the eye.

_**YURA YURA-HEARTS' GROW**_

"Neji-senpai…," Nakani whimpered. All I could do was smirk. She whimpered so cutely I don't know whether to laugh or pity her. And to think she meant to _glare _at me but all I see are her onyx eyes in a puppy-dog version. I've never saw her glare at me, but when she does, it looks more like a puppy-dog's eyes than a glare. That made me chuckle. She's so sweet sometimes.

"Yes?" I replied after finally seeing her death glare. "Please don't sneak up on me like that next time," she said, and went back looking at the window. "You must be worried about your horse, am I not right?" I guessed. She did mention her aunt is away on a mission. And I am amused at the fact that she cares for animals. That is more of the Inuzuka, Nekotsuchi and Tanaka clans.

She nodded yes slowly. "Your horse will be fine. In the meantime, I forbid you to step out of this room until the rain stops, for you will suffer more injuries, Nakani," I said firmly.

_**YURA YURA-HEARTS' GROW**_

"In the meantime, I forbid you to step out of this room until the rain stops, for you will suffer more injuries, Nakani," Neji-senpai's deep-baritone voice was stern. I nodded weakly again. "But senpai…," I started, but I already got the death glare from him as if to say, _"No 'but's,"_. I sighed and tried my best for senpai to listen to what I am going to say. "Senpai, please hear me out…,". It kind of worked, for my senior raised an eyebrow, his trademark sign to say,_ "Talk"_.

"It is already half past eleven. We have an important mission tomorrow, correct? But if this rain does not stop…where am I supposed to rest for the night?" I asked nervously. To be honest, even though I treat Neji-senpai as my older brother, I have always been scared of him. I had never even dared to go near his mansion. And in missions, I let him take the lead, even if it means doing things that aren't my way of doing it. But his answer is something I had never expected myself, too.

_**YURA YURA-HEARTS' GROW**_

"Where am I supposed to rest for the night?" Nakani asked, eyes still focused on the window, but from her voice I could tell that she is afraid. "Here, of course. Where else do you think I would let you go, Naka-chan?" I heard myself saying that inside my brain, but slapped myself mentally after I thought of it and pushed it to the most back of my mind. _What were you thinking, what kind of answer was that? And why in heaven did you say Naka-chan?_ I argued mentally with myself.

I just want it _gone_.

I racked my brain for something to say, but that thought always came back to my mind. After a while and I found nothing, I looked up at Nakani…only to see eye-to-eye with her again. And somehow, her eyes seem to be troubled, somewhat shocked or even terrified. "N-neji-s-senpai…Urm…I-I don't think…I..th-think I w-will be a nuisance h-here…and…I-I am alright on m-my own…," she finally spoke, looking away from me. I looked away from her, too, but inside, I am burning out of embarrassment. And worst, I called her Naka-chan, something I have avoided calling her. What have I done?

**OKAY! That's all for the first chappie!**

**I know, I know, you must be angry at me because there's no NejiTen connection here…except the part where Nakani confides to herself that she thinks NejiTen is better. She doesn't even like Neji, so there!**

**Hey, but this is a love story, so please be patient. I wonder how will this turn out? Hmm….I'm** **gonna write back in December, so look out for the next chapter! **

**CHAPTER 2: FUTATSU NO OMOI—THESE TWO FEELINGS**

**Reviews, please, and let me know what you think! **


End file.
